Our ability to perceive shapes and colors depends on substantial neural processing. The healthy nervous system recognizes objects across conditions ranging from moonlight nights to sunny days. Neural processing interprets the retinal image data, making three-dimensional sense out of the two-dimensional image. The experiments in this grant are designed to discover the logical organization of appearance judgments and to relate these judgments to neural mechanisms.